The spirit in the wind
by Elly-san
Summary: When Lisanna returned, Lucy thought nothing of it. But everything changed, will she survive in the new world? or crumble under the wind.


**AN/ It's been awhile since i posted, so I deleted "The Broken Fairy". It was poorly written, and I know I could do better. So this is me re-writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy tail is not mine, I do not own the characters or the story in anyway. They belong to Hiro Mashima.**

It was your average morning at the Fairy Tail guild, Laughing could be heard from every corner, people were drinking and talking about taking jobs. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, but a certain celestial mage, who was sitting at a small dining table off to the side of the guild reading a book. she'd been reading a lot lately when she visited the guild, so not to look so lonely and sad all by herself.

When Natsu strode into the guild hall with his usual grin, nothing seemed different. Except one thing, he didn't look over at Lucy he had barely acknowledged her since Lisanna had come back from Edolas. He was too busy catching up with his best friend, and taking jobs with the new team, consisting of Erza, Gray, Lisanna and of course Natsu and Happy. Lucy still held out the hope that Natsu would notice what was happening, that he was pushing Lucy away. Then surprisingly something had happened, Lisanna came over and sat with Lucy waiting patiently while Lucy finished her spot in her book. This was the first time since meeting Lisanna that she ever acknowledged Lucy, "Listen, Lucy I'm sorry that we haven't had a proper conversation since we've met, but I'm here to tell you that we've decided officially create our wizard team and to do that we have to deactivate the one that you're in," Lisanna said all this while never making eye contact with Lucy. But she saw this coming, it wasn't a surprise to her that they wanted to be and official team, "Alright, I don't mind. Be careful though they can be reckless" Lucy replied calmly and then rose from her seat, picked up her book and left the guild.

 _I saw this coming,_ she thought to herself, _but why does it still hurt._ Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, she had promised herself that when this happened she wouldn't cry, and she didn't. She calmly walked home everything looked the same, the sun was still shining, the water was still shimmering and the fishermen still said hello. But nothing felt the same, it all felt wrong as if she didn't belong in this guild, and this town. She walked up the cement steps to her apartment, pulled out her house keys and unlocked the door, the room looked the same. Everything was where she left it when she left, meaning Natsu hadn't come by. He had stopped doing that months ago, but every time that Lucy would arrive home home she would always wish and hope that Natsu would be napping in her bed or be rummaging through her things, like he used to. Before Edolas, before he knew Lisanna was still alive, before her life shattered into a million pieces.

Lucy sat on her bed, and sighed. "This is it I guess, time to move on," she said coldly. She laid back on the bed, and placed her hand on her gate keys. Her spirits were always kind to her, and she knew they would understand her decision, and wouldn't be upset. She sat up and grabbed a messenger bag and put the basic necessities in it, Jewels, a change of clothes, and her novel. She wasn't sure where she would go, or how she would get there. But she would quit Fairy Tail and become a traveling mage.

* * *

It was late when Lucy had finally decided to leave for the guild, the sun had set and the moon was in the sky. It shimmered in the river outside her home, it was a chilly evening with winter soon to be coming, but Lucy didn't mind she had grabbed her knee length black coat before she left anticipating the cold. As she walked towards the guild, the pit in her stomach grew more prominent. She loved this guild, they had done so much for her. With every step Lucy took the more she felt sure of this, the decision to leave Fairy Tail. When Lucy arrived at the doors to the guild, it was quite, either everyone had gone home and it was only the passed out drunks left, sprawled on the floor, tables or benches. She pushed the doors open slowly, they creaked as she pushed them open, as if telling her to not enter. But she did, and she walked into the guild possibly for the last time, Mira was cleaning glasses, while others were passed out drunk. She made her way across the open floor, and up to the second level of the guild where the master's office was, _what if he's not here_ she thought, but quickly banished the thought from her mind, _he has to be here, if he's not I'll have to tell Mira.._

Lucy knocked softly, as she opened the door,luckily the master was there and hadn't participated in the usually party, and was sober, he sat behind his desk filling out papers They probably demolished a city Lucy thought to herself. The master looked up at her with tired eyes, "what is it my child?" He asked calmly, "I'm sorry to disturb you master" Lucy replied "but I have a request, I would like to quit the guild"

He didn't look surprised, "may I ask why?" he asked, "I no longer feel as if I belong" Lucy replied, not daring to look at the master. "Alright my child I will remove your emblem, hold out your hand" and Lucy compiled, the master took her hand in his and put his other hand over her emblem and just like that it was over. She was now no longer a guild quickly left the office, without saying goodbye. On her way out of the guild Mira saw her, but didn't say anything she knows, Lucy thought as she left. She hadn't noticed the second pair of eyes watch her as she left. But they never tried to stop her either.


End file.
